Some data platforms have strict requirements that must be fulfilled to create a new table in a database and/or to migrate data between databases. For example, column data types must be explicitly provided before creating or migrating the table. Analyzing large datasets to identify data types is a common prerequisite for creating or migrating tables. Users often need to spend a lot of time to manually check databases to identify the appropriate data type for each column upon table creation or migration. In some cases, data types can be specific to particular platforms, so that migration can require conversion of data types from one format to a second format. The effort associated with data type identification and conversion can have a significant impact on the time necessary to complete data tables creation or migration, as well as underlying technical resources (e.g., processors, memory) used to perform such activities.